


Do I get a ring that big?

by reciprocityfic (orphan_account)



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reciprocityfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl watches Maks' interview and has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I get a ring that big?

**Author's Note:**

> More fic because this is such a happy ship and I don't know what to do with myself, omg.
> 
> Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> Love and thanks to you all. xo

“So.”

“So?”

“You didn’t answer Joan’s question.”

He laughed.

“I feel like I probably didn’t answer several of Joan’s ridiculous questions, but go on, princess.  Which one?”

“Do I get a ring that big?”

He stopped breathing.

“Maks?” she asked when he didn’t answer, drawing his name out, her tone playful. “Do I?”

“Um,” was all he managed to choke out.

Her laugh crackled through the telephone, rang in his ear like a song.  Butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, baby.  I’m just joking.  It was a good interview, really.  I liked it.  I was a little nervous, but…I liked it.”

He shrugged.

“Yeah.  It wasn’t bad.”

“I miss you.”

He sighed loudly, sitting down on his bed and falling backwards onto the mattress with a soft plop.

“Babe, you don’t even know.  I miss you so much it actually hurts.”

“Oh, I know.  Only a few more days.”

It felt like a lifetime from now.

“A few more days,” he repeated back to her.

“I should probably go.  I’m going to the rink for a bit in the morning, and I’m still kind of jet-lagged from Japan.  Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course.  I love you, Meryl.”

“I love you, too.  So much.”

“So much,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Maks.”

He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made his heart flutter.

“Goodnight, princess.”

He held the phone to his ear until he heard her end the call, and then dropped it down onto the bed.  He ran a hand over his face.  A few more days.  He would have to get through them, somehow.

He got up, and walked over to his dresser.  Opening the top drawer, he rummaged through his socks, and smirked when he found what he was looking for.

He turned the little black box over in his hands, and then opened it.  He smiled as the piece of jewelry it contained shimmered, as the diamonds caught the light from the lamp in the room.

He didn’t tell her over the phone that she already had a ring.

And it was a lot bigger.


End file.
